1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus that uses waste heat generated by a weapon propulsion system to produce a vapor explosion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art rocket powered torpedoes are generally configured as shown in FIG. 1. Torpedo 10 travels through ambient fluid (e.g. ocean water) 12 in the direction indicated by arrow 14. Rocket casing 16 houses a rocket (not shown) and is in direct contact with ambient fluid 12 at the aft of torpedo 10. Thrust is produced by expelling gas through nozzle 18. The rocket produces waste heat that is dissipated by forced convection over the rocket casing 16 and the discharge of the exhaust into the ambient fluid 12. The remaining portion of torpedo 10 is constructed in sections and has a homing array (not shown) located in nose section 20, electronics section 22, warhead section 24 and exercise section 26. These sections are typically separated by bulkheads 28, 30, 32 and 34. Torpedo 10 also has an outer shell 30 which does not extend over rocket casing 16 in order to facilitate heat transfer of heat generated by the rocket to ambient fluid 12. In other configurations, a heat shield (not shown) is added to bulkhead 34 in order to prevent overheating of the forward sections of torpedo 10. Warhead section 24 contains high explosives that are detonated at the end of the torpedo's run (i.e. mission termination) in order to produce an explosion of which the most destructive effects are a shock wave and a vapor bubble. The amount of waste heat generated by the rocket is a considerable portion of the total energy contained in the rocket fuel. What is needed is an apparatus and method for utilizing the waste heat generated by the weapon's propulsion system to enhance the lethality of the weapon.
The prior art discloses several weapon propulsion systems and devices in Jenkins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,863; Short, U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,934; Hartman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,786; Duva, U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,473; Buzzett et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,968; Woodall et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,607; and Longardner, U.S. Pat. No. 6,400,896. However, such prior art systems do not utilize waste heat generated by the weapon propulsion system to enhance the lethality of the weapon.